When walls come tumbling
by Always Obsessing
Summary: When the Dominion intercepts a Federation message and learns of 'Section 31' they consider it a possible threat. The Defiant is sent on a mssion to investigate a rumored Dominion attack but with Section 31 involved, nothing will be simple. But what will this mission mean to Bashir, his genetic enhancements and his association with Section 31? Chapter 2 is up, more coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Bashir awoke, shivering, to the dark and damp. Even with his genetically enhanced eyesight, he could barely see in front of him. "Glad to see you're finally awake, the boss was getting bored." a nasally voice drawled lazily, "you've been out for 5 hours, jus' ta let you know!" the voice giggled childishly. Bashir swallowed painfully and tried to sit up but a heavy boot shoved him back down to the floor. "ah, ah, ahhhh," said the voice, as if telling off a naughty child, "You better stay down if you want the boss to like you." Then the doctor felt hot, laboured breath by his ear, he froze as it whispered "by the time the boss meets you, you gonna want the boss to like you, he he!"

The doctor breathed out slightly, still waiting for his eyesight to return to normal in the dark and he realised that he had no idea where he was or how he'd got there. He swallowed again "Where am I?" he asked the voice with as much confidence as he could muster. "You is in the middle o' nowhere if you ask me, but jus' you wait, you'll be goin' on a nice long trip to Cardassia in a bit," again, the voice leaned in and Bashir recoiled the stench "and you gonna wish you'd stayed right here with me, he he!"

There was a loud screeching as a heavy door was dragged open. Bright light spilled in which made Bashir wince and close his eyes. Then, mercifully, the noise stopped and an authoritative tone spoke up. I can see that our caretaker has introduced himself as usual." It was then that Bashir decided to ease his eyes open. The first sight to his eyes was a grizzled face of the voice that he had heard earlier. The man was wide-eyed and had manic expression on his face. He wore an old jumpsuit which looked about thirty years old. He then shuffled back to allow, Julian was shocked to see, a tall Vorta to take his place. "Welcome to the Dominion Doctor." Julian felt a sinking feeling before the 'Caretaker' gave him a vicious kick to the head.

Whilst he was dazed, he felt hands on his wrists and arms but recovered enough to be forced to stand up. "I'm afraid, Doctor, that you're going to be taking a long ride, so you may want to cancel all your appointments."

Fifteen hours earlier...

"Say, Julian, did you get the message about Tandor? We're leavin' in ten minutes, I thought you were comin'?" Miles O'Brien poked his head into his friend's infirmary where Bashir was just removing a pair of red surgical gloves from some early morning operation. "Ah, yes Chief, I hear you requested for me to come along. Did you think you were going to get lonely?" the younger man teased, mocking a frown as he grabbed his pre-packed medical bag.

"Oh no, we just figured that we needed someone to up the 'irritating-ness' and seeing as how you are the master of that, I volunteered you for the job." the engineer smirked as they both turned and walked out of the infirmary to docking ring where the Defiant was waiting. "Oh, touche Miles, touche!" They both chuckled and carried on with their endless banter until a figure behind them coughed lightly. "Are you two boys quite done yet, us grown ups have work to do." The pair turned around to see Jadzia standing behind them wearing a stern but humoured expression. Julian smiled sheepishly, and then patted O'Brien on the back, "See you later then - meet you in the mess hall." He then waved back to Dax and O'Brien as they went to the bridge and paced down the corridor towards his adopted infirmary.

Sisko had been granted the gift of splitting headaches ever since the crew of the Defiant had retaken Deep Space Nine. Despite their victory, deepening mysteries within Starfleet had kept him on his toes. Ever since Bashir's escapade into the world of spies had revealed Section 31, there had been no word from them on that matter. In fact, the good doctor himself had said very little on the matter rather uncharacteristically. Although Bashir knew Sisko's opinion on Section 31, which was that Bashir should be their double agent, he did worry about what would happen if there was a 'next time'. By now, Sisko's head felt like it was being crushed so he paused his train of thought focused on his upcoming mission. He was to take the Defiant to the Tandor system and search for signs of Cardassian and Dommion activity. There had been an increasing number of cargo vessels being reported missing from Tandor; cargo that the federation desperately needed. The Defiant was preped and her crew was aboard, everything was ready but Sisko couldn't dislodge his feeling of forboding.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yep, I'm back again. Sorry for the wait. **

**This is my first fanfic and to be honest *whispers* I have no idea where the hell this is going. So I'm welcome to the idea of suggestions. Because I'm so unprepared I was thinking up this chapter in my French mock (of which I bullshitted my way through at least a quarter of!) but I'm just taking it as it comes. **

**P.s. Thanks to GeorgieGinger for your review! You win the prize (my, err, gratitude) of first review! **

Chapter 2

So far, the Defiant had been blessed with smooth sailing and Sisko had let his headache subside. Despite being in the middle of a war, this trip had been uneventful; no surprise Jem Hadar attacks, no mysterious malfunctions and no special anomalies. In fact Sisko thought it had been quite boring if he dare think such a thing. But of course, that moment of tranquillity didn't last for long. In the war, no speck of tranquillity lasted for more than a second. They had approached the tandor System, switched to impulse engines and were now passing the outer planet. "All hands, prepare to begin standard survey position." Sisko called down the comm system then, turning to a woman in science blues, "Lieutenant Carter, you may now begin the survey procedures." The woman nodded and turned to her team waiting behind her.

"So, Old Man," the Captain said leaning to helm where Jadzia sat, "could you perhaps throw in a few fancy twirls next time we fly, I do believe you're getting boringly good at piloting in your old age!" He grinned and the Trill turned around slowly, giving Sisko one of her 'be careful what you wish for' looks. "Ooh Benjamin, you are asking for it aren't you?" She turned back round but Sisko saw her mischievous smile. It felt good to smile and joke with his crew. He didn't get to do it often and he'd forgotten just how he'd missed it.

* * *

After another hour or so, reports from carter's survey team were flooding in. The away team had beamed down to the surface and had been sending the information backup to the Defiant. It had been peaceful on the ship until the sound of a crew member's voice came through the comm system. " ...To Captain Sisko – Do you -...Read me?...Sir!" The signal popped and crackled and the ensign working on the communications post hurried to clean up the transmission. "Sisko here, report."

"Sir," the crew member said, obviously relieved "Sir, it appears that someone has sabotaged our equipment. We have no idea how because we have all been here with it the whole time! But, whatever they did to it, we're going to need to fix it. I request that an engineer be sent down but this needs to be done quickly sir, we're losing daylight." There was only one engineer that Sisko could think of who could get the job done.

"I'll send down Mr O'Brien Lieutenant, please continue to report in, we're going to need to work fast if there is really Dominion activity in the area." Sisko said calmly.

"Yes Sir, Carter out." The transmission ended and Sisko commed Chief O'Brien to be beamed down to the surface of Tandor.

* * *

Once the glittering effect of the transporter had worn away, Chief O'Brien looked around to find the survey team busily standing around a couple of scanning units. They had set up camp in a disused warehouse in the outskirts of Tandor's industrial areas. Tandor was a rather unusual planet; with opposing factions, gangs, poverty and homelessness but also, large open spaces, grand buildings and an air of industrial progression. These two apparently contrasting themes were living right next to each other. But that was what worried the Federation. If Tandor was going to be invaded by the Dominion, their huge industrial potential would be used against the Federation. Although Tandor requested to join the Federation, it was refused a place due to its lack in a secure government; if it fell then the Federation would have to protect it. This would make the Federation look like hypocrites and would suggest to others that any planet would be granted protection no matter their situation. At times like this, the Federation could not fulfil that plea of help as their forces were already spread so thin.

As soon as the team saw O'Brien, they backed away from the units and let the engineer set down his tools. "Right, so what exactly happened anyway here?" O'Brien said as he opened up a panel on the side of the unit. "Well, we were using a different scanning unit, over there," said one team member, pointing to a unit on the left, "and I came over to use this one but the read-out was all wrong...I tried turning it on and off again but it didn't work" The young man looked sheepish and O'Brien held back a chuckle. Only engineers can do an engineer's job O'Brien thought.

After taking apart the casing and accessing the hardware, Miles found that the survey unit wasn't damaged; it had been hacked. The software was in tatters and he found that the programing had a virus. He tapped is commbadge, "O'Brien to Captain Sisko." He waited for a response.

"Sisko here Chief, what have you got for me?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid Sir, err, it appears we've been hacked."

"What?! I didn't think the software was sophisticated enough to _be_ hacked." Sisko replied down the comm system. "Well," Miles said, turning back to the unit and resuming work, "that's what has happened Sir but I can't tell you where the virus came from. I didn't think the Tandites knew we were here."

"That was the whole idea Chief but –" Back on the Defiant, Sisko was suddenly cut off as the signal went dead and all he could hear was the familiar sound of static. "Ensign! What happened?" The Captain barked to the communications station. "I, ah, don't know Sir; the signal seems to have been cut at the source. I can try and get it back though."

"Well get it back now, I need to know what happened." It was a tense few moments but the poor ensign hung his head. "I'm afraid it's lost Sir, something went wrong at their end."

* * *

Smoke had filled the warehouse corner and the camp lay in ruins. Miles carefully lifted his head up from the floor and shifted his arms. He had been talking to Captain Sisko but he remembered a flash of red and a blaze of heat. Looking around, he saw that the rest of the survey team was lying prone on the cement floor too. It appeared that they had been bombed. Miles cautiously rolled onto his left side but hissed at a sudden bruising pain on his ribs. The air tasted metallic and he could see that the units were on fire. _Hopefully it's just a bruise_ Miles thought and sat upright. He prodded the young man next to him, the man who he had been talking to just moments before. How long had it been he thought abruptly. He slapped his commbadge. "O'Brien to Captain Sisko, come in."

"We're here Chief, what happened?" _He sounds worried_ O'Brien thought.

"Sir, it appears that we were attacked. I think the Tandites know we're here and they don't like it."

A pause. "Well that certainly is a development Chief. Do you need assistance?"

Glancing at the just-stirring survey team and the condition of their jumpsuits he agreed to it.

"Well I'll send Doctor Bashir and his team down to you." The Captain said.

"Thanks Captain."

"Oh, and Chief, good luck explaining yourself to Julian with this one!" O'Brien could almost see Sisko's grin of amusement as he imagined the look on Julian's face when the doctor saw what work O'Brien had made for him.

**Fun fact, I was going to call the Tandites **_**Tandorians**_** but I thought that it sounded too much like Tandoori Chicken so I thought, nah, let's go with Tandites. See you next time! (after my week of mocks)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long (typical story, I know) and much thanks to GeorgieGinger for bugging me and reminding me to keep writing. I have a very rough idea of where this might go but really this could just be some crappy story that goes nowhere. I would like to point out that I have not read this through so there are still probably a load of mistakes so I appologise in advance. Anyways, I thought I would start to get to the point and reward you lucky readers with some action. I'm still so surprised how many people have visisted and read this story! Anywho, on with the show...**

"You always have to make a show, don't you Chief? Actually, every time _anyone_ goes on an away mission, I get the call '_Doctor Bashir, you're services are needed. Please prepare the emergency medical team.'_ Every single time I tell you" Julian said exasperatedly. The doctor had beamed down with a Bajoran nurse and was treating O'Brien's and the away team for numerous burns and scrapes. "Oh, I'm _so sorry_ Julian; I definitely meant to get blown up. I'll try a little harder next time and perhaps there'll be nothing left for you to patch up." O'Brien chuckled to himself, wincing slightly as his ribs pulled painfully. Julian noticed and scanned him further with his tricorder. "You've cracked a rib Miles, just breath shallowly for now until I get you and the other back up to the Defiant." With all humour gone now, the reality of what had happened sank in. "Hang on! We need to find out what happened here first. If we leave now, no doubt the attackers will get a head start!" Miles complained and started to get to his feet. Bashir grabbed his shoulder and pulled O'Brien back down "Hey, Miles, no one is going anywhere unless it is back up to the Defiant. Doctor's orders." The engineer grumbled something containing some ruff Irish slang which did not escape Julian's hearing. He gave his friend a sharp look.

"Doctor Bashir, three of the crew have only superficial injuries; first degree burns and scrapes but one other has some serious deep burns which need to be taken care of immediately." The nurse came up behind Bashir, tricorder in hand.

"Thank you Jabara, I'll just finish up here." He said then, turning to Miles, "See _two_ Doctor's orders! Come on!" He pulled his friend up carefully and tapped his commbadge.

"Sisko here Doctor, are you ready to come back?" Julian was about to reply but O'Brien pulled his arm suddenly. "Julian, we can't leave yet," Miles whispered in Julian ear "we still need to find the culprits." Bashir shook his head.

"No Miles, _we _need to _you_ to the Defiant."

At this, the engineer's eyes narrowed. "You're not the type to just let go of a mystery Julian, come on, we need to find them!" But the doctor stubbornly remained where he was.

"Chief, I'm taking you up; you're postponing medical aid to you and others. You heard what Jabara said, there's other crewmembers that need assistance." But despite saying this to a slightly annoyed O'Brien, he knew what his friend said was true. They did need to find the culprit of this attack as it could lead to some clues to the rumoured Dominion presence.

"Doctor, respond. Do you want to be transported up?" Captain Sisko's voice came through the comm-system again and snapped Julian out of his train of thought. "Yes sir, but I just need to clear up here, so it's the way team and Jabara for now. I'll be in contact in a while." Julian gave Miles a look, _you better be right about this _he thought. Miles returned Julian's glance and nodded gratefully. Bashir briefly talked to Jabara before the shimmering effect of the transported took place and left Julian alone.

* * *

A little while late, he turned away from his investigation of the warehouse to hear a sound coming from the outside of the walls. It was a slow tapping sound which was slowly moving along the corrugated wall to the door. He stood still, barely breathing. _Please don't be anything. I've had quite enough already._ But it seemed that his prayer was answered as the gently tapping ceased and the echoing stopped. Julian breathed out. "Right then, let's get on with it." He muttered to himself. However, at the moment he stood crouched down, there was an almighty crash as the far wall exploded in a ball of heat, smoke and metal. The wave of heat hit him face on and he toppled over to the floor. His eyes and lungs burned as acrid smoke rolled into the warehouse and shadowed figures could be seen cautiously filing in. Sensing incoming trouble, Bashir slapped his commbadge but to no avail. _Why every time we need these things, they decide to pack up _he thought sardonically as he shuffled behind a fallen container on his belly. The shadows approached and he could hear the steady chirp of a tricorder. Damn, he was hoping they would just leave him there in peace. They made no sound as the slowly approached his location. He knew that with a tricorder, they would find him quickly so he decided to use that to his advantage. He could tell that they were armed by the rifle-shaped shadows they were holding to their shoulders but he also knew that he was a far better runner than most. So instead, he opted for the most diplomatic option. He stood and raised his hands in front of him as the figure nearest him halted abruptly.

From the thick smoke, two other arrived and came into view. They were dressed in plain, non-descript colours and had grey oxygen masks obscuring their nose and mouths. The one in the centre stepped back as the one on the right came forward. He lifted a gloved hand and removed his mask. He had a twisted mouth and untamed stubble all of which suited his gruff voice. "You, Thirty One. Remove all weapons from your person immediately." At this, Bashir frowned. He had no idea what the man meant by 'Thirty One' and he had no weapons on him at all bar his tricorder. "I-..." He broke off, spluttering as his throat came into contact with the foul smoke. "I don't h-have any weapons-" He coughed again and pulled up his turtle neck undershirt over his nose. The figures in front of him raised their weapons higher and the one in front stared down at Bashir. "Weapons, now. No one in their right mind is without a weapon." By now, Julian was beginning to connect the dots. "You're one of the factions aren't you? Y-you're part of one rebellion gr-" At the mention of the factions, Julian saw the man pull his arm back swiftly then swing his fist into Julian's jaw.

"I said weapons." He stated shortly.

Julian glared at the rebel and ground out, "_I said_, I. don't. have. any. weapons!" The rebel curled his lip, twisting his face even more. Julian thought he was going to take another swing but instead he wordlessly turned, nodded to his associates and walked off. By this time, the smoke was clearing and Julian could see grey light filtering in through the whole in the wall. He glanced back to the remaining rebels, one of whom had slung his weapon on his shoulder. The other still held theirs up, threateningly. Julian felt his stomach drop a little as he realised he was about to get a whole lot more bruises. The rebel took two swift steps, swung a fist and drove home a punch to Bashir's gut. Julian blocked the next one and sent a kick in return. Again, the rebel drove another three blows and swept his leg under Julian's ankles. Bashir collapsed to the ground and used his superior agility to dodge the incoming assault. However there was not enough time to get himself upright before his opponent sent a vicious kick to his head. Slightly dazed and aware of the multiple spectators who had gathered around the pair, he tried to roll to the side. His opponent then crouched down over Bashir, holding his arms down. Julian gave a small smirk and threw off the rebel whose eyebrows rose in surprise. Then, with a glance to the spectators, more rebels joined in, pinning his legs in and holding Julian's arms above his head. There were at least five that Julian could count but more were still prowling the arena. Now effectively held securely, Julian could only watch with dread as his first opponent returned Julian smirk and swung his heavy boot into his skull with a resounding crack.

* * *

**Also can I just say another thankyou to GeorgieGinger for reviewing and making me happy for the rest of the week!**


End file.
